yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Tracy the Little Engine
Tracy the Little Engine (voiced by Alyson Stoner) is the small blue steam engine, who attempts to take her friends the toys over the mountain. She likes to think that she is bigger than her actual size, sometimes wounding herself up in trouble. Bio Tracy would normally spend her days shunting the different trains for all of the other engines in the train yard, but she sometimes had a tendancey to pull too many cars at once. But later, Rusty encouraged her that she could do anything if she believed it, but if didn't believe she could do it, then she couldn't. But either way, she was right. Then when Rusty returned while inadvertanly being Richard with him, the tunnel leading to the real world collasped, and everything in the train yard went crazy. While several other trains were sent to dig out the tunnel, Rusty was demoted to track-cleaner. But Tracy then asked Rusty about the old tracks that lead over the mountain, where Rusty explained that trains used to go over the mountain to the real world. But some trains never made it across safely, so the tunnel was built. So then Tracy asked the Tower if she could go and take Richard to the other engines at the mountain, and if Richard was returned, then he could be a dream-hauler again. The Tower let Tracy do as she pleased and said that not only Rusty would be made a dream-hauler again, he would have a Ticker-Tape Parade thrown for him. So Tracy set off for the Mountain with Richard riding in her cab, but on the way Richard got convinced he was dreaming, and stood on Tracy's cab roof to prove it, when he noticed the Evening Express heading straight for them. Richard (still thinking he was dreaming) then jumped from Tracy's cab to try and fly. Only to fall onto the front of the Evening Express' front and then land back into Tracy when she was rear-ended. In which Richard realized that since he was feeling pain, then he wasn't dreaming. He then erged Tracy to speed up, but the little switch engine couldn't out run the bigger express train, only to be pushed by him, and end up jumping the track from the speed, and speed down a grassy hill but flew back onto the tracks, and screeched to a stop. As Richard pointed out that the flight (which was actually more like falling with style) was not exciting but insane. Then after hearing Tracy mention that never actually left the trainyard before, was convinced they wouldn't make it. But Tracy thought otherwise, but as she started again, 2 bolts popped loose from her boiler. Which Richard bolted back into place as he introduced himself to Tracy. After fixing the bolts on Tracy's boiler, they set off again, only to be flagged down by Bevlery the Clown, and a few other toys bond for the Real World, due to their engine Shelbert derailing. Which Tracy offered to take their train the rest of the way to the Mountain. But when she arrived the bigger engines didn't believe the old tracks existed and believe Rusty made it up only to get back as a Dream-Hauler. But if the toys didn't get to the real world, they would be erased from existance. So remembering Rusty's wisedom, Tracy decided to pull them herself. Where they found the old tracks going over the mountain, but when they were crossing a riccekty, treastle bridge, one rail break loose, as support beams punctered a hole in Tracy's water tank. But they made it across the bridge rusing an old cargo yardarm as a makeshift rail. But as the train came to a snowy, ice covered railway station, Tracy ran out of steam and stopped. Where Richard found the hole in her water tank. Just then, another engine came in and offered to take Richard and the toys over the Mountain. However, what Tracy didn't know was that this train was Cerberus the Nightmare Train, a dream-hauler that brought nightmares to the Real World. As he then derailed Tracy and set off, as Richard and the toys tried to escape. But were then confronted by 2 school bullies of Richard's but when Ace tried to stop them, he went right through (revealing they were only figments of imagination) and busted out of the boxcar. Where he flew back to Tracy, but Tracy had given up for real this time. But then remebering Rusty's wisedom again, decided to try and do something, a Ace then helped refill her water tank from a nearby water tower, As Tracy did the falling with Style trick to rerail herself (which Patrich the caboose didn't like). While Richard tried to uncouple the cars from Cerberus, he fell off the train and was meet back with Tracy, where they pursued Cerberus until they meet back up with him. As Cerberus belittled Tracy, but Tracy now full of self confidence stood up to the Nightmare Train and whistled to inform the toys she was there for them, where Hudson managed to open the door on the boxcar. Tracy then noticed a switch track in her side-view mirror and she then tricked Cwerberus into chasing her, where Richard and Ace switched the track, causing the evil train to go speeding down the hill to his demise. But, Tracy was still leaking water. But then Major gave up his badge for a patch, as Tracy continued onward, and battled through a hail storm, and chanting "I Think I Can" And then "I Know I Can" made it to the top of the moutain where the portal to the real world opened up and Tracy chuffed into the Real World as she told herself: "I Thought I Could". Where she delivered the toys to their owners and then dropped Richard off at his school as they said good-bye to each other and Tracy went back home. And when Tracy arrived, the tunnel reformed itself back to normal as Tracy pulled into the trainyard, and tells her story about her trip over the mountain, and is promoted to a dream hauler as a reward for her bravery while Rusty gets his job back. Personality Tracy was very . Physical Appearance Tracy is a female 4-2-0 tank engine colored blue, with her lead wheels colored blue, and many of her parts colored gold, dark blue, and red. And has Green eyes which aslo act like her headlights. Trivia *Tracy will first meet Princess Yuna and her friends in ????. *Tracy will be named head leader of all Dreamland Engines in Prince Dusty. Gallery Tracy (CGI).png Category:HEROINES Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Females Category:Trains Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Standard Gauge Engines Category:Characters Category:Tank Engines Category:Orphans Category:Dreamland Engines Category:The Little Engine That Could Characters Category:Misfits Category:Characters voiced by Alyson Stoner Category:Sisters Category:Aunts Category:Mothers Category:Adults